Anjo da Neve
by muggle-ffc
Summary: De fato, ele precisava mudar. Isolaram-lhe de seu mundinho particular. Ele iria conseguir? Apenas bastava um Anjo da Neve para ajudá-lo - SasuHina.


**ㅤㅤㅤ****Anjo da Neve ~ **

**First – Welcome to Konoha. **

ㅤㅤㅤAquilo realmente fora uma péssima idéia. Mataria Itachi, com certeza mataria. O helicóptero não demoraria a pousar em um pequeno vilarejo em Konoha, na Sibéria. Pelo o que lhe disseram, era uma das cidades mais frias do mundo, perdendo para algumas cidades, sendo uma delas Yakutsk. Sasuke odiava frio e seus pais não poderiam ter lhe dado castigo pior.

ㅤㅤㅤ[ Flash Back * –

ㅤㅤㅤAlgumas horas de negociações e alguns cheques depois, Sasuke fora liberado do tão famoso "xilindró". Voltavam em silêncio para casa, mas foi apenas o Uchiha colocar o pé em casa e a bronca começou.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Como é que você pôde ser preso?! – Fugaku urrou, enquanto batia aporta com força.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Com algemas? – Debochou o filho mais novo, enquanto unia os pulsos, como se os mesmo estivessem presos com algemas.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Porque não o mandam para aqueles empresários no seu lugar, pai? – Uma voz grave veio ao fundo. Itachi ria gravemente. – Aposto que Sasuke gostara da Sibéria.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Foi você que me denunciou não é, vagabundo?! – Sasuke avançara no irmão, mas Fugaku segurou-o.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Sabe, Itachi, não é uma má idéia. – Fugaku lançou o filho mais novo bruscamente contra o sofá e logo, pôs-se a subir as escadas. – Acho melhor comprar jaquetas de esqui novas, mas não vai precisar comprar os esquis. ]

ㅤㅤㅤO avião pousou. Sasuke já não ouvia o barulho das hélices girando e então, a porta fora aberta. O frio penetrou no corpo do Uchiha e os calafrios fizeram-no tremer. Desceu com a mochila em um dos ombros enquanto fitava três vultos escuros entre a nevasca, um pouco a frente de si.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Está entregue, Senhor Uchiha. – Disse o piloto, enquanto jogava as três malas do rapaz no chão coberto pela neve.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Ei! – Chamou o piloto ao ver que o mesmo se afastava. – Quem vai levar minhas malas? – O piloto levou a pergunta de Sasuke como uma brincadeira, e então riu, no entanto, logo parou ao ver que o Uchiha falava sério.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Não está mais em casa, Senhor Uchiha. – O piloto disse sério enquanto se encaminhava para as portas da frente. – Se eu fosse você, eu saia de perto. – Declarou por fim.

ㅤㅤㅤSasuke piscou algumas vezes, em seguida, correu em direção aos vultos, carregando duas das malas e chutando a outra. Ao se aproximar, os vultos ficaram mais claros. O adulto devia ser o Patriarca Hyuuga, o qual seu pai comentara que iria lhe receber. O outro era um adolescente, um pouco mais alto que Sasuke e o terceiro vulto, era uma bela moça. Os olhos eram tão perolados quanto os dos outros homens, porém, com um olhar mais doce.

ㅤㅤㅤSem pensar duas vezes, ele atirou as malas nos braços da garota e chutou a mala nos pés da mesma. Ela o encarava com perplexidade, tendo dificuldade para carregar as malas.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Ei, verme! – O rapaz chamou Sasuke. – O que pensa que está fa...

ㅤㅤㅤ- Acalme-se, Neji. – O patriarca pousou a mão no ombro do adolescente. – Hinata saberá o que fazer.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Creio que Uchiha-san está apenas brincando, pois não seria tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que eu sou a empregada ou que ele não levará as próprias malas. – Hinata jogou as malas do Uchiha com brusquidão no chão.

ㅤㅤㅤSasuke estava perplexo com a frieza da garota. Então era esse o tipo de humilhação a qual seus "amigos" se referiam?

ㅤㅤㅤPegou as malas, xingando-se por levar tanta roupa. Dirigiram-se a um carro que lembrava uma caminhonete, mas para Sasuke, era difícil ter certeza com aquela nevasca. Ele e a garota foram atrás. Hinata mantinha uma expressão fria e sem qualquer demonstração de sentimentos e a do Uchiha não era mais decifrável.

ㅤㅤㅤChegaram a uma enorme casa. _Que beleza, não é um iglu_, pensou Sasuke, com amargura. Um homem já de idade abriu o portão, e Hiashi Hyuuga não estacionou muito longe. O criado abriu a porta para todos os Hyuuga e para o Uchiha, com exceção de Hinata, que preferia abrir sua porta sozinha.

ㅤㅤㅤSasuke entregou suas malas ao criado enquanto andava no encalce da primogênita dos Hyuuga. Fitava-a com certo interesse. Ninguém nunca tinha o desafiado de tal maneira como ela fizera.

ㅤㅤㅤAo entrarem na casa, Sasuke surpreendeu-se com o conforto e com o calor da mesma. Acompanhava com os olhos a silhueta de Hinata e repetia seus gestos. A garota retirara a bota de pêlos que usava, ficando com uma de camurça. Tirou o grande sobretudo, colocando-o pendurado em um armário no cabideiro. Sasuke notou que todos os Hyuuga fizeram a mesma coisa.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Nee-san, onde está aquela delícia chamada Uchiha? – Uma garota mais nova que os ali presente descia as escadas, eufórica, ruborizando instantaneamente quando notou Sasuke ali. – G-gomen, Uchiha-san.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Vamos as apresentações. – Hiashi cortou o silêncio com sua voz fria. – Meu sobrinho, Neji. – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu um passo a frente, com sua expressão inerte. – Minhas filhas, Hinata e Hanabi. – Ambas deram um passo a frente. Não se pareciam, de modo algum.

ㅤㅤㅤHinata era a que mais lhe chamara atenção. Tinha feições doces, mas era mais fria do que se imaginava. A primeira vista, era uma boneca de porcelana, que, à qualquer custo, precisava ser protegida. Os olhos eram o que mais encantavam Sasuke. Um tom claro com a neve, expressando um misto de frieza e de delicadeza. Os cabelos eram num tom indeciso entre preto e azul-escuro, que caíam como uma cascata por suas costas. Sasuke não pôde evitar mas sentiu raiva da garota, pelo simples fato de Hinata estar usando roupas grossas, coisa que atrapalhou a "avaliação" do corpo da garota, coisa que para Sasuke, era muito importante.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Prazer, Uchiha-san. – Hinata disse, séria, e Hanabi acompanhou, com a voz mais doce.

ㅤㅤㅤ- O prazer é todo meu. – A voz estava igualmente séria, até mais do que Sasuke previra.

ㅤㅤㅤHinata passou a encarar melhor seu novo hóspede e não podia deixar de concordar com Hanabi, ele era muito bonito. Os cabelos rebelados para trás eram negros e brilhantes, e Sasuke pareceu perceber a avaliação da garota, tanto que passou os dedos cobertos por luvas por entre os cabelos. Hinata ignorou-o, continuando com sua avaliação. Os olhos eram de um negror brilhante, incrivelmente belos. A boca curvada num sorriso de canto, dando um ar arrogante mas charmoso ao tal Uchiha. Corou imperceptivelmente enquanto ele a olhava, com um sorriso.

ㅤㅤㅤSob os olhos atenciosos de Hinata, Sasuke sorria vitorioso. Sabia que ela não resistiria, nenhuma resistia.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Então, senhor Hyuuga. – Sasuke chamou-lhe. – Quais serão minhas tarefas.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Trabalhará com Hinata. Ela recolhe algumas redes de pesca, trabalha nas lojas e dando instruções no porto aos capitães. – Hinata revirou os olhos. Teria que agüentar o Playboy Uchiha. – Acho melhor vocês passarem a se dar bem. – Hiashi subiu as escadas. – Hinata, mostre à Sasuke o quarto onde ficará hospedado nesse meio tempo.

ㅤㅤㅤHinata murmurou um irritado 'por aqui' e subiu as escadas pisando fundo. Era repugnante pensar que seria baba daquele garoto metido e riquinho. Certo, ela tinha um pouco de luxo em sua vida, mas era óbvio que não se comparava a vida do garoto. Recolher redes de pesca e trabalhar em lojas de iscas não era a dele.

ㅤㅤㅤAbriu a porta de um quarto não muito grande. A cama era de casal, com uma colcha simples, cor-de-vinho. As janelas estavam fechadas por cortinas brancas, transparentes, permitindo que a luz transpassasse. Havia um guarda-roupa médio e uma cômoda com algumas gavetas.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Espero que goste de sua estadia aqui. – Disse Hinata, de modo mecânico.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Gostaria mais dela se você não fosse tão fria comigo. – Murmurou Sasuke, lançando sua mochila e sua mala na cama.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Perdão? – Hinata não ouvira.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Nada, nada. – Disse simplesmente. – Onde estão as minhas malas?

ㅤㅤㅤ- Você não as deu para Gaara, deu? – Hinata tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios, com os braços cruzados.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Quem? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas negras.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Argh! Você é patético. – Hinata saiu correndo do quarto.

ㅤㅤㅤSasuke correu atrás dela. O que ele havia feito de errado? Ao chegar às escadas, via-a recolocando as roupas de frio. Foi até ela. Também colocava suas roupas de frio. Porque estava seguindo-a?

ㅤㅤㅤ- O que houve?! – Ele perguntou, ficando desesperado.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Você é um idiota. – Disse ofegante, saindo pela porta. – GAARA! – Hinata avistou-o.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Hinata-sama, o que aconteceu? – Um rapaz alto se virou, vendo a herdeira Hyuuga se aproximar.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Primeiro: Não me chame de Hinata-sama. – Ofegava quando chegou a ele. – Segundo: Diga que não deu a Kankuro as duas malas de Sasuke!

ㅤㅤㅤ- Desculpe, mas, eu as dei a Kankuro. – Gaara não entendia o desespero de Hinata, ignorando seu primeiro pedido. Logo, deu-se conta do que havia feito. – Elas não eram do...

ㅤㅤㅤ- Ah, eram. Eram sim! – Hinata colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça. Sasuke se aproximou, ofegante também.

ㅤㅤㅤ- O que houve? – Sasuke perguntou.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Você deu suas malas a Gaara, ele achou que fossem coisas para serem levadas ao porto e deu-as a Kankuro, que está no caminho do porto. – Hinata recuperou o fôlego. – Ou seja, se não chegarmos ao porto, suas coisas irão ser levadas a qualquer lugar do mundo!

ㅤㅤㅤ- O QUE?! – Sasuke urrou. Como aquele criado imundo podia ter confundido suas coisas com cargas?!

ㅤㅤㅤ- A culpa é sua! – Hinata apontou para Sasuke. – Se você não fosse preguiçoso e não desse suas malas a Gaara isso não estaria acontecendo! – Ela urrava com fúria esbanjando de seus olhos. Gaara poderia ser despedido por culpa daquele idiota mimado.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Minha?! Esse idiota que deu minhas malas para serem levadas ao porto! – Sasuke apontou para Gaara.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Ei, riquinho. Acho bom você parar de culpar os outros sem motivos se não quiser ter sua cara deformada! – Gaara avançou no Uchiha, no entanto, Hinata interpôs-se entre os dois.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Tá, vamos parar de briga. Sasuke, você fica aqui. Eu e Gaara vamos **tentar **recuperar suas malas. – Hinata enfatizou "tentar" e em seguida, saiu correndo em direção a um pequeno Jipe, puxando Gaara pela mão.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Nem pensar! Eu vou junto. – Sasuke seguiu-os.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Quer causar mais problemas para ele? – Hinata referia-se a Gaara. – Sabia que meu pai pode despedi-lo se não conseguirmos recuperar as malas?! – Ela saltou para dentro do jipe e Sasuke não desistiu.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Não quero nem saber! Eu vou junto! – Repetiu o Uchiha, entrando no jipe, fazendo Hinata se espremer entre ele e Gaara. – Pisa fundo, cabeça-de-fosforo.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Não me tira do sério! – Gaara afundou o pé na tabua.

ㅤㅤㅤO silêncio predominava e o clima estava tenso. As ruas nunca estiveram tão congestionadas, mas devia ser porque o Natal chegava. Isso irritava Hinata. Se aquele riquinho metido não tivesse dado suas malas a Gaara, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Chegaram após uns cinco minutos ao porto. Nenhum sinal da caminhonete branca dos Sabaku.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Acho que ele ainda não chegou. – Gaara ajudou Hinata a descer do Jipe.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Demos sorte. – Hinata deu um suspiro aliviado. – Talvez ele tenha passado para pegar a Temari na casa da Ino.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Quem sabe. – Gaara deu de ombros.

ㅤㅤㅤSasuke andava irritado em círculos. Como iria recuperar suas coisas? Tinha raiva de Hinata, tinha raiva de Gaara, tinha raiva da Sibéria, tinha raiva de Itachi, enfim, tinha raiva de tudo! Hinata desceu do jipe, com a ajuda de Gaara. Logo, uma caminhonete branca chegou ao porto. Sasuke suspirou aliviado. Encostado na caminhonete avaliou o rapaz alto que descia da mesma, junto a uma garota loira, muito mais baixa, um pouco mais alta que Hinata. Ela tinha os olhos verdes pregados em Sasuke e uma vez sequer não ousara tirá-los de lá. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Hinata e ela respondeu com amargura, revirando os olhos.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Enfim, conseguimos. – Disse Gaara colocando as malas de Sasuke no porta-malas no Jipe. – Mamãe quer te ver, Temari. – A loira assentiu;

ㅤㅤㅤ- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, riquinho. – Hinata deu um beijo no rosto de Temari e outro no de Kankuro, entrando no Jipe novamente.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Que otário. – Temari disse entre risadas a Kankuro, ainda olhando o Uchiha, logo, entrando na caminhonete no banco do motorista, dando um aceno aos irmãos e a Hinata, sumindo da vista de todos.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Argh, eu devia... – Murmurou para si mesmo, fechando os punhos, entrando no Jipe.

ㅤㅤㅤ- _Welcome to Konoha_, Uchiha... – Ouviu Hinata dizer, sem ânimo em sua voz.

**First – Welcome To Konoha – End. **

**-**

**-**

**Olá.**

**Eu sou a Muggle e alguns já me viram por aqui, pois sou escritora da Fanfic **_A Princesa e o Ladrão – NaruHina_**. Essa é uma fanfic onde Sasuke deverá aprender que não está mais em seu mundinho onde tem tudo nas mãos e Hinata não é aquela Hinata tímida ou indefesa, e sim uma Hinata totalmente diferente, fria, amarga e até rude. Ao decorrer da fanfic, irão descobrir os motivos da Hinata para ela ser como é. Espero que gostem dessa minha humilde Fanfic.**

**Beijos, Muggle. **


End file.
